A strange new Devil
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: who said that Dante couldn't be a devil from DXD? what if he was more kickass enough to take on the 666? what if they killed each other, or something like that? what if he had a son, and he became just like him without him being there? I own nothing and this summery sucks?
1. Will Eddit in time

**Weapons of Sparda**

 **Rebellion**

 **Element-Magic**

 **Form-Claymore**

 **Description-Sword that is as big six feet fall, has a skull and bones for the handle with horns on one side of the skull while the other is plain, has spikes at the but of the blade**

 **Fire Arms(guns)**

 **Lucy & Raven**

 **Form-dual customized m1911 pistols**

 **Ammo-demonic energy driven from the guns them selves, giving them infinite ammo**

 **Description(Lucy)-red m1911 that has a brown handle and a picture of a women on the side of it, not the same as Raven**

 **Description(Raven)-silver m1911 that has a brown handle and a picture of a women on the side of it, not the same as Lucy**

XXXXXXXXXX

Entering the bar, I saw everyone looking at me as I made my way over to the counter. "Quiet night." I said as I saw only a hand full of people in the bar, with all of them playing a game of poker. "Its funny." I said as I looked at the bartended, who looked right back at me. "With a bar like this, with how great its reviews are, I expected more." I said, smirking at him as I saw something happening up behind me with the mirror that was behind the bartender. "After all." I said, taking Lucy and Raven and turning around and shot at the ones at the table, seeing them had changed into something different, all connected.

The bartended didn't seem phased, not one bit. Jumping across the room, I landed on the table and pointed both Lucy and Raven at the monster, seeing the body's all make there way to it. They then started going behind the bar counter and out came the monster, with tentacles that attached to body's. **"Son of Dante."** It said, with me nodding.

"And with him, its the son of Sparda." I said, pulling the triggers as the tentacles came at me, taking them out. Jumping over a swipe, I put Lucy and Raven up and held my hand out, with Rebellion flying through the window and into my hand. Landing in front of the monster, I started hacking and slashing away on it. swinging Rebellion, it cut it in half, killing it. "And another stray bites the dust." I said as I put rebellion on my shoulder. "Dad would of been more, messy." I said as I looked around as I started walking out of the bar. Once outside, I turned around as I smelt gas. Seeing the demon reform, I aimed at him, where I then pulled the trigger, blowing the entire building up along with the demon. "Guess he wouldn't leave the place in flames." I said as I turned around and walked away, making my way down the streets to who knows where.

Why you ask? Well, you didn't but I'm going to tell you anyways. Unlike Dante, when he was around, he didn't have family nor friends. Devil May Cry had been out of business for years, long before I was conceived between both Trish and Dante. Once Dante ended up getting destroyed by 666, Trixigan or whatever its called, Trish took me and ran out of fear that it would take my life, only for her to die in the end and some Lady who knew them took me in. Different eye colors and a scare on her nose, likes bazookas.

So ya, I was told to lay low, but who cares? Not like 666 would escape again. Mundus was dead, finally, after he released 666. No one knows how 666 was sealed, just that there was a large magical energy source that stopped it.

Pulling out my phone, I opened it up and went to my notes, where I made a line on the first line, knocking off the violent bar as the place was called. Looking at my next target, I narrowed my eyes as it was going to be a strange one, and I needed a train that was heading to the Vatican. Looking at the one after that, i saw that it would be in the city over, with me wondering if I could take care of the stray devil before we got to the Vatican.

"Wont know until we try, I just need to cause a little bit of chaos." I said as I put it away and made my way to a train station.

 **Few hours later**

Walking up to some metal detectors, I reached into my coat and pulled out a badge. Showing it to the officer as he approached me, I showed it to him, with him nodding and me walking around the metal detector. No one was freaking out about Rebellion because it was in a guitar case.

Entering the train, I noticed that one of the carts was nearly empty, besides for three others that is. An old man, and a couple making out. 'Guess I'll take this cart.' I thought as I entered it and took a seat at the front, where I tossed the guitar case at the wall and laid down, using it as a pillow as I crossed my legs and put my hands over my head.

A few minutes later, two others walked in, wearing robes over there body's. "I'm telling you, this was the easiest devil we've killed! If it wasn't for that building collapsing on it, we would of had to do more work, the lord truly is on our side!?" The one with orange hair said with a smile on her face.

They took a seat in front of me, and I knew one of them was staring at me. "Something I can help you with lady's?" I asked, looking over at the one who was staring at me, the blue haired one with some green in it.

"Why do you have guns, the police are suppose to make sure-"

"I am the police." I said, pulling out my badge and showing it to them. With her shutting up and glaring at me. "I would choose a different cart if I were you, it gets creepy." I said as the cart started moving.

"We're fine, the lord is on our side!" The orange haired girl said with a smile, making me chuckle at her.

Sure, I'll even pray that he gives you some Strawberry Sundays later, for free." I said as I looked up and closed my eyes.

A few moments later, another man walked in, looking at us. "Excuse me, mind if I join you?" He asked, making me groan.

"There are open seats everywhere, and your choosing to sit here?" I asked, as I swung my legs around. "Be my guess, cant garnet your safety." I said, getting a chuckle from him.

"Thank you." He said, taking a seat. At that moment, we entered a cave, with everything going black for less than ten seconds before exiting again.

"I told you." I said, looking at the man as it looked like his head was bashed in, before falling to the ground, getting a scream from the girl who was making out with her boyfriend. "Go and inform the conductor instead of screaming." I said, with her running off as the old man came over to see what was going on and started freaking out.

"What just..."

"What happened!?" The conductor questioned as he and the girl walked back in, with him looking at me.

"Well, let me explain. For a total of ten seconds, we went through the tunnel, where everything went pitch black. There were seven of us in here, me, the girls, the couple making out, the old man and this guy here." I said, looking at the old man. "The old man, he didn't do it." I said, freaking him out. The couple making out, well that's all they did." I said, with them blushing. "The girls didn't do it either."

"Then that just leaves you!" The conductor said, with me shacking my head.

"Wrong." I said, confusing him. "See, there is one other that is in this cart." I said, looking down at the body, seeing its hand under the seat, forming a seal. "Or, some thing." I said as it charged at me with a trident. I pulled out Lucy and Raven out and started shooting it as we entered another tunnel, with it leading all the way down to the end of the cart.

Once we exited the tunnel, I was now standing in the middle of the cart with said being under me with built holes all over its body. **"Son of a-"**

"Hey, lets keep this clean." I said, shooting it in the head, killing it. "The next stop everyone is getting off, I'll have my police buddy's take care of the rest." I said as I looked at the others, seeing them gone but not the girls as they looked over there seat at me in shock. Walking back to the front, I laid back down exactly how I was.

"Your no police officer, are you?" They asked as they continued to stare at me.

"If I was, it wouldn't matter, the results would still be the same tonight. For being here for the show, I'll treat you girls to a hotel, your own rooms that is." I said, with them nodding.

 **Few hours later**

Walking off the train, I saw the police already there. "Its all your guys, sorry for having you clean up the mess." I said, showing my badge to them as I got off, with a team entering as the girls followed me. "Sorry for having your trip delayed." I said as I started heading towards the hotel.

"Its not a problem, the lord truly is on our side!" The orange haired girl said with a smile. "I'm Indra by the way, and this is-"

"I'm not interested in your names, and I hope that you feel the same." I said, cutting her off. "We'll only be seeing each other for about a day, after that, who knows." I said as we walked down the street.

"I got this bad vibe about you, but I'm going to ignore It for now." The blue haired girl said, with me nodding.

"That's good, cant always trust a stranger." I said as we reached a hotel. Walking in, I made my way to the counter. "How's it going, I need two rooms." I said, holding up two fingers.

"Oh, plan on-"

"Actually, I'm here on business, there here on there own." I said, pointing to the girls. "My business, is actually with you." I said, pointing at him, confusing him. "You see, three weeks ago there was a couple that entered this hotel, one of them left with half of there face missing while the other one, well, lets just say they became a mid night snack." I said, with his eyes widening.

 **"Son of-"**

I pulled out Lucy and aimed it right at his head as he went to change. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, as soon as you do, this wall becomes red, and I like the white." I said, smirking at him. Another head then popped out of the counter, aiming to bite my arm. I took out Raven and shoved it into the mouth, shocking both devils and girls. "Bingo." I said, pulling both triggers, killing both devils in one go.

"What is with you and killing devils!?" Both girls questioned, completely shocked as this was the second and third devil I killed today.

"I hunt them down." I said as I placed the guns away. "Now, the rooms." I said, picking up the keys and tossing them one. "I'm heading to bed, I'll only stay for about another hour or so, to catch some sleep." I said as I started walking up the stairs to the rooms. "Night or whatever." I said as I left them.

 **Few hours later**

"Show time." I said as I woke up, where I then jumped out of bed and grabbed my things, where I then started heading out. Exiting the hotel, I started walking deeper into the city, heading to where all the lights were flashing.

After an hours walk, I reached a studio. Entering the studio, all I could hear was singing. Making my way to the stage room, I spotted a lone women singing. No one in the stands, but, a little girl who entered the room from the other side with the lights flashing on her as she ran down, calling for her mother in happiness.

Shacking my head as she reached her, she gave the singer a hug, crying in her arms. then I saw the mothers face turn into a primates looking thing, with me narrowing my eyes at it as props fell from above, with more stray devils jumping out. I shot them all, including the singer, shocking the girl as even a stage back ground fell.

The lights flashed on me as I walked down, and I heard some soft Mexican music playing. The girl turned to me with a shocked expression. "Little girl, little girl, don't you know its dangerous out?" I asked as I walked onto the stage and past her. "Never hug a person you don't know." I said as I turned to her and pointed Raven up. "I would leave if I were you." I said, knowing that the stray devils were getting up. "This show is adults only." I said, pulling the trigger and dropping another back ground between us.

Turning around, I jumped over a slash and took Rebellion out and cut the arm off, getting a scream from it. Pointing Raven at the head, I pulled the trigger and leaned back as another one tried to slash at me while I was in the air. Spinning around, I shot all the devils around me and cut the one that attacked me in half. Landing on the ground, I smirked as I saw a shadow of a person above me. Turning around, I placed Rebellion right where there foot would of hit, where I sent the blue haired girl into a stray devil, where she then cut its head off and completely burning the body.

"Figured you would need some help." She said as I shot two strays that jumped at her.

"Naw, I got this covered." I said as I placed raven on my shoulder and pulled the trigger, killing a stray as it went to bite my shoulder. Spinning around, I cut it in half and then stabbed the midsection, where I then tossed it over to the girl, only for it to hit a devil before it could get close to her, sending it rolling on the ground, where it was then killed by the girl as she stabbed it in the chest. "Where's your friend, protecting the little girl?" I asked as I shot two more as they jumped at us.

"Yes, she's actually taking her out for ice cream." She said, with me looking at her with a raised eyebrow as she killed two more as they jumped out of the ground at her.

"I just told the kid not to trust strangers, and this is what you girls do?" I asked and I shot three more, then tossed Rebellion, with it flying around like a boomerang and then coming back at me, with me catching it. The devils around us all fell to the ground, each of them splitting in half. Pointing Raven at the background that was between us and the girl, I pulled the trigger, followed by the singing lady falling through. "Shows over." I said as I put Raven and Rebellion up. "Come on, I'm in the mood for a strawberry Sunday, I'll treat you girls to it." I said as I walked out through the hole.

 **Later, café**

"Well, not a strawberry Sunday, but it still hits the spot." I said as I sat at a table with the girls, including the little girl, each of us with a banana split in front of us.

"You are a wild card." Indra said as she stared at me. "No, seriously, what faction do-"

"None." I said, looking at her. "I'm on my own, well, besides Lady, but she's always out doing her own thing." I said, pointing at them with the spoon. "If you ever run into a bazooka girl who had a white button up shirt, shorts and a blade on the bazooka, don't piss her off, she will kill you. Stabbed me with that blade a few times her self." I said as I started digging into the banana.

"What are you two talking about?" The little girl asked, with me reaching over to her and puling her hat down, getting a pout from her as she fixed it.

"Adult things, nothing you should worry your self over." I said as I continued to eat.

"What do we do with her, we cant let her go back on the streets?" The blue haired girl said, with me nodding.

"Got that covered, she's going back home." I said, shocking them. "Isn't that right, Patty?" I asked, looking down at the little girl as she stared at me in shock.

"How-"

"One of the many jobs I have, required that I return you back home. You may look poor, but your filthy rich, arnt you?" I asked, with her nodding. "But, that is only the side job, the real job, is adult only, shouldn't take more than a minute or two." I said with a smirk.

"I'm not sure if he's being perverted or not." Indra said as she clapped her hands and started praying for my soul.

"We could help-"

"Naw, I'll meet you back at the hotel, after I get paid, I'll get you all a plain ride to where ever you want to go." I said, with both of them praying this time.

 **Later, mansion on top of the hill**

"Quite the place you got here." I said as I walked with patty into the main room.

 **"So, the kid finally returned."** A hissing voice said, with me nodding.

'That's right, only not alone." I said as I walked over to the center of the room. "Now, why don't you pay me so I can get out of here." I said, with a case being thrown at me. Opening it, it was empty. "Figured." I said, tossing it back into the darkness at the same time a stray devil jumped out at me, with me taking Rebellion and stabbing it in the head, going all the way through its body.

 **"T-this sword!?"** He said, shocked.

"Yes, yada yada yada, son of Dante, yada yada yada, I'll have my revenge, shut up and die." I said as I pulled upwards, then slamming the sword back down, cutting it in half. Putting it away, I looked at the girl. "And now, you have nothing as this shit happened, best you go join to girls on where ever there going." I said as I walked over and out the door.

"I saw the adults only part, didn't I?" She asked, with me nodding. "Was that a demon?" She asked, with me nodding.

"In a way, yes, everyone in that house was killed two days ago, the same day I was hired to come get you." I said, with her looking depressed. "I'm sure the girls will take good care of you."

 **Later**

"We'll take good care of her." The girl with the blue hair said as Indra was getting onto the plain with the girl as we stayed behind and talked. "How did you know of the stray killing everyone in the house?" She asked, with me shrugging.

"I didn't, I never get hired for a search and return type mission." I said, with her nodding.

"If you ever find your self in need." She said, handing me a number. "Call, and the names Xenovia." She said, with me nodding and putting it away.

"If this makes us friends, then call me Dakota, as it literally means friend." I said, with her nodding and walking away.

 **XXXXXXXXX**


	2. Ghost Rider

"Stupid rain!" A girl said as she ran over to me, with me under a tarp. "What are you waiting for?" She asked, with me looking at her.

"No one really." I said with a smile.

"Is that so?" She asked with a smile of her own. "I'm looking for some, adult fun, care to join me?" She asked, with me nodding and leading her away, pulling out an umbrella for us as she followed.

 **Later, abandoned where house**

"You want to do it here?" She asked as we walked deeper into the building. "You're the first, this place looks creepy enough as it is." She said, with me opening one of the many doors, with bones falling out, with her eyes widening.

"This place as a strange habit of guys meeting a girl for a one night stand, only to end up missing the next day. Each of them were underage, like my self. If I was older, you wouldn't of approached me." I said as I looked at her with a smirk. "Isn't that right, devil of lust?" I asked, with her gritting her teeth.

"I should of went with my gut and kept going, but I wanted to get out of the rain!?" She said as she started changing. **I'LL KILL YOU AND FEAST ON YOU-**

"Sorry, but you're not my type." I said as I pulled out Lucy and Raven and started shooting at her, with her losing her arms but still charged. Jumping over her, I landed on her head and continued shooting, taking it down. "Well, good night." I said as I stood up and started walking away, only to stop once I heard her moving. Grabbing Rebellion as it flew into my hands, I slashed behind me, sending my energy into the blade and sending a blast at her, cutting her in half.

 **The next day**

Walking down the street, I spotted two familiar eyes staring at me from the café next to me. Looking at her, I was that it was Lady, and she was pissed. Walking over to her, I sat down in front of her and threw my feet onto the table. "What can I help you with?" I asked, with her still glaring at me.

"You're suppose to keep a low profile." She said, narrowing her eyes. "And yet I hear a story of a man with a sword and guns taking out stray devils after stray devils like they were nothing to him. Imagine my surprise when I hear the name, your name, was responsible for it." She said, with me smirking at her.

"What can I say, I was never one to sit back and hide." I said as I shrugged. "Didn't hurt anyone, so no problem." I said, with her nodding.

"True, but that's not why I'm mad, I'm mad that you are doing most of the jobs for free!?" She yelled, with me winking at her.

"I'm a hero, not a mercenary like how Devil May Cry was." I said, with her gritting her teeth. "Besides, I know that's not the reason your here." I said, with her sighing.

"I have a mission for you, and I'll be getting paid for it." She said, with me shacking my head at her. "I gave you an order, so you will do as I say." She said, making me sigh.

"Yes mom!" I said a sarcastically as I stood up. "I'm out of here, I have things I need to do." I said, only for her to stand up and grab my ear.

"We're leaving, now!" She said, dragging me away.

 **The next day**

"Having me do all the dirty work." I muttered as I walked up to a biker gang as they all kept racing. I stopped once I saw a familiar shade of blue hair, with me looking around to see if I could find anyone else, but no. Walking over to her, I patted her on the shoulder, with her turning to face me with a hard look. "Here for the mission as well?" I asked, with her eyes widening.

"Dakota?" She asked in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here." She said as she turned to face me fully. "I'm hunting this ghost rider, a stray devil that has taken on the shape of a biker." She said as she looked back at the gang. "I just cant figure out who it is." She said as she stared at them.

"Simple." I said, walking up to the gang. "Who's the bastered in charge, I demand to know so I can give him a piece of my mind!?" I yelled, shocking her as everyone turned to me.

A man with no hair turned to face me and walked up to me. "I'm the leader kid, now beat it or I'll beat-"

"I challenge you to a race!" I said, shocking him. "If I win, then you and your boys leave, if not, well it will get messy either way." I said, with him gritting his teeth.

"You think your tough smartass!?" He yelled, throwing a punch, with me catching it. He then threw his other fist, with me pushing his fist back and into his friends.

"Tough, no, smartass, yes." I said as I walked over to a bike and jumped on it. "I'll borrow this bike, you can use your bike." I said, with him gritting his teeth as Xenovia ran over to me.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled, with me handing her Rebellion. "No, seriously, what are you doing!?" She yelled as I looked over to the boss.

"What I came here to do." I said, with him gritting his teeth as he hoped onto the bike and made his way to the road. "I'll need you to hold onto that for me, and I plan on retrieving it." I said as I looked at her as she looked at Rebellion.

"You're seriously a wiled card." She said as I drove over next to him. A girl who looked like she barley had anything on stood in front of us and held her hand up, then dropped it, with both of us driving off as fast as we could.

Seeing him drive faster, I saw him turn to look at me, only for me to shoot past him as I accelerated, shocking him as I now drove in front of him. "Seriously, the leader losing to his underlings bike, sad." I said as I looked back at him. "Keep up, or you will be walking home." I said as I continued to drive.

"DONT UNDERESTIMATE ME!?" I heard him yell, followed by him shooting past me, with a small flame exiting the exhaust pipe.

"Nitrous." I said as I narrowed my eyes at that. Looking at my bike, I saw that I didn't have it. "So, this is why he's the leader, shame." I said as I looked up and saw that he was nearly out of sight. 'Well, better speed up.' I thought as I started driving faster.

Reaching him, I spotted a third bike jump in front of us, with blue tail lights. "BLUE EYES!?" Victor yelled as he started speeding up.

"Its here." I said as I could hear a light humming sound over the bikes.

Letting go, I reached behind her and grabbed my guns, where I then pointed at both sides and started shooting the bridge as we reached it. 'If I'm lucky, I'll end up taking out this devil before Victor loses his self to it.' I thought as I put the guns back. Taking the handles once more, I started speeding up and catching up to Victor, who looked dizzy. "Cant save him." I said as he slowed down and went off to the grass and fell as soon as we reached the end of the bridge, with said bridge falling apart.

"As long as you don't hear the sound, you wont lose your life, he was lucky to only pass out." I said as I looked over to the side as another driver approached, who had Xenovia on her back. "About time." I said as I held my hand up as the person tossed Rebellion at me, with me catching it and them jumping down and driving next to me. "About time lady." I said, with Xenovia's eyes widening.

"Reminds me when Dante and I-"

"Ya ya, save the bed time stories for the kid." I said, pointing at Xenovia.

"DAKOTA!?" She yelled as I gave her a two finger salute and started speeding up.

Seeing Blue Eyes in front of me, I held Rebellion in one hand as I tried getting closer, only it was a little faster than me. Sending some demonic energy into the bike, I started overriding the bike its self, followed by a sonic boom and driving past blue eyes. Only to stop and send my self flying at the biker, or should I say bike as it was a stray devil that had jumped at me a soon as I had passed.

I thrust Rebellion into the stray devil multiple times, getting a pained scream from it. I then spun around three times, cutting the tiers, before pulling out Lucy and shooting it in the spot the gas container would be, with it shooting out a lot of blood, later exploding into a shower of blood. Landing on the ground, I saw Lady and Xenovia pull up. "Jobs done." I said, giving her a two finger salute as Lady stopped the bike.

"You're grounded." She said, with me shrugging.

"Not like I care." I said as I put rebellion up, spinning Lucy around a few times before putting it up. "Come on, I need something to eat, its been a long day." I said, walking as Lady and Xenovia drove off. "I'll meet you two there!" I yelled, with Xenovia looking back at me as they drove past. As they drove, I spotted a cloak figure standing in the middle of the road, before vanishing into a lot of glowing papers. Grabbing one of the pieces of paper, I looked at it. "The Order." I read as it was the only thing on it. "Well, looks like its just going to get fun." I said with a smile.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Ok, let me explain this. I am basting this off of the Devil May Cry anime. The first chapter, was basted on the first episode, just some changes here and there. In the first chapter, he looks at his phone in the notes, he has made a list of jobs that are close to one another, this chapter shows that he takes on jobs, much like Devil May Cry. Indra is not Irina. yes, I understand the confusion, the reason I didn't give any more details to Indra was because she was wearing a cloak, so I'm going to give her description here and now to end that crap before anything else goes down.**

 **Indra has orange hair, much like Nora from the RWBY series. Her left arm is demonic, much like Nero from Devil May Cry, but will not possess the same powers. Her entire left arm is made up of Blue Energy like fire that is constantly moving, constantly changing. That was the first time that she had been on a mission with Xenovia. She is a little bit taller that Xenovia, like an inch or two. her hair is in a pony tail like Akeno's, but if it isn't in the pony tail then its shoulder length. She if flat chested, and I'm talking as flat as a board. She has a rear that matches Xenoxia's, and her body muscle is in between both Xenovia and Irina, leaning more on Irina's side. She works for a separate division of the church, called The Order. DMC4 never happened.**

 **And another thing, I'm not looking to make this stick out, I'm not looking for shitty reviews saying this is crappy. If you want to review about my grammar, just say "hey you could use some help in your grammar here "give the location on where it was messed up" and I'll fix it the best I can. don't leave a review that sais that this is trash, its dead before it even began.**


	3. The Past, The Girls, The Guns

Walking up some stairs, I stopped once I saw a girl fall. Rushing forward, I knelt on my knee and caught her before she could hit the ground. "Easy there, don't want to get bad scrapes now do you?" I asked as she looked at me with wide eyes as I stood up. Looking at her hat, I saw there was some dirt on it, with me reaching up and patting it off, feeling something underneath it.

She swatted my hand away. "I'm fine!" She said, glaring at me, making me laugh.

Sure you are, your a strong girl, like I'm a strong boy!" I said, pointing at my self. "Names Dakota, future devil hunter to the max!" I said, giving her a grin, with her staring at me like I was stupid.

"I know your a kid, but devil hunter?" She said, with me pouting at her. "What, you want to take on demons that have the power to destroy the world?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Yep, that way I will become a hero." I said, with her shacking her head at me.

"Gezz, you would die." She said, blushing as her stomach rumbled.

"Can't have you starving, how about I lead us to a pizza stand, my treat, heck, we can even share an whole one!" I said, taking her hand and running down the stairs with her.

"Hey, wait a minute!?" She yelled as she was forced to join me.

 **Five years later**

Riding my bike, I came to a stop in front of her as she stood by a light pole, wearing a school uniform. "Need a lift Lucy?" I asked, with her looking at me with a nod. She walked over to the seat behind me and sat on it, wrapping her arms around me as I started peddling us to school.

"You know, this makes it our anniversary." She said, confusing me.

"Anniversary?" I asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"From the day we first met, five years ago." She said, making me smile.

"I remember the idiot I was, dragging you to a pizza joint." I said as we started going down hill, with her leaning into me.

"Happy anniversary." She whispered, kissing my cheek, making me blush.

 **Two months later**

 _'I wonder where you are, Lucy.'_ I thought as I looked at the missing persons paper on the wall. _'You were never the one to run, not with out telling me.'_ I thought, followed by a chopper flying over head, with me looking up at it as it wasn't an ordinary chopper. After a few seconds, I saw something falling from the chopper, slowly. Reaching out, I let the ribbon land in my hand, with me looking at it. _'Looks like Lucy's.'_ I thought as I turned it over, spotting the same name was etched into it. _'It is!?'_ I thought as I looked up at the chopper, seeing it was heading to the island off sea. _'She was on the run, but for what?'_ I questioned as I started riding my bike into that direction.

 **Five hours later**

Running down the halls, I used a baseball bat and swung it at a guard, knocking his lights out. Taking his gun, I ran further as more guards followed behind me. Turning around, I shot at the ones following me, with them taking cover. 'Don't worry Lucy, I'm coming!' I thought as I started running again.

He's just a kid!

Shoot to kill, shoot to kill!?

Seeing bullets fly over my head, I gritted my teeth as I rounded the corner and wacked another guard in the head with the baseball bat, knocking him out as well. Running to where some red lights were, I kicked the door open and shot at everyone in there besides one person. Lucy, who had a knife in her chest and was hanging up side down.

I ran over to the person, grabbed there head and slammed them into the wall. "The fuck is wrong with you people!?" I yelled, aiming the gun at him, with the guards walking in and aiming at me, where I then turned around to where the man was now in front of them, that way if they opened fire they would kill him.

"Diclonious, such a rare species." He said, looking over to Lucy, referring to her cat like horns. "Do you know why there's hardly any of them?" He asked, with me glaring at him. "Because they're used for sacrifices, just like this one." He said as the floor started turning red, with me looking at it. "Meet, Dur-

I shot him in the gut, with the bullets going through him and killing the guards behind him. Pushing him off, I jumped at the portal and landed on top of a black, red eye, tentacle thing. Seeing a familiar sword from pictures of my father, implanted into its head, I grabbed it, with red lightning shooting off as soon as I did, where I then pulled up on it and then slammed it back down, knocking the monster back into its cage as I jumped off and landed beside Lucy, where I stabbed the sword into the ground, closing the portal.

"Lucy!?" I yelled as I cut her down and caught her, where I laid her head on my knee as it still looked like she was breathing. "You're going to be-"

"No." She said, interrupting me. "I'm cold...its hard...to breath." She said, with me grabbing the knife, only to stop as she placed her hand on mine. "You did it." She said, confusing me. "You became a devil hunter." She said, with me gritting my teeth. "Sorry...for not telling...you what I was...a monster." She said, with me shacking my head.

"No, what you are, is the girl I fell in love with." I said, with her blushing. "I failed you." I said as she reached up and placed a hand on my cheek. She pulled her self up, capturing my lips in hers before she finally went limp.

 **Two years later**

"So, your telling me, that there is a demon living in this city, and you want her killed?" I asked, with my feet on a desk that belonged to the person who hired me. Right now, I was in Paris, funny thing is, I had received no information on this demon. "What has this demon done, and how can I be sure that it is a demon?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"She said three words, THREE WORDS AND SHE MOVED AN ENTIER BUS OFF THE STREET!?" The client yelled as he glared at me. "I WANT THIS DEMON GONE!?"

"Look, I'm not sure if I'm the right guy, it could of been a witch?" I subjected as I stood up. "And if it is, I don't hunt them, I hunt demons." I said, walking away.

"She has pale dead skin, a gem on her for head and when she moved the bus, it came out of her shadow, witches don't grow two extra eyes when pissed!?" He yelled, with me shrugging.

"Ever meet one, there crazy bitches." I said, giving him a two finger salute as I walked out, going to find this so called witch/demon.

 **Three hours later**

"She has pail dead skin." I said as I walked over to a table that sat only one girl, who had a book in her hands with some tea in front of her. "A gem on her forehead." I said as she looked up at me with narrowed eyes as I took a seat in front of her and placed my feet on the table.

"You're not human." She said, with me shacking my head at her.

"You're right, but also wrong." I said, as I crossed my arms. "I'm quarter human, the rest is demon." I said, with her narrowing her eyes as I said that. "Same could be said about you, but only half." I said, with her snapping the book shut.

"Who sent you, was it Trigon?" She asked, with me shacking my head at her.

"Don't know him, some rich guy that felt scared of you." I said, with we holding my arms out. "My question is, why would a demon save a family that ended up in the middle of the street?" I asked, with her standing up.

"I don't have time for this." She said as she started walking away, with me jumping up and walking next to her. "Go away." She said, frustrated.

"No, I have a job, and I'm going to see it through." I said as I placed my hands in my pockets.

She spun around and held her hand up to me, with it glowing black. Her eyes changed to four, each of them a red color. "Go away before I hurt you!?" She demanded, but her facial expression changed once her felt something on her chest. Looking down, she spotted a red pistol aimed at her heart.

"My job is to get rid of you." I said, with her looking up at me, with me pocketing the gun. "Not kill." I said, with her eyes widening. "Now this is what he wants, but the job description said get rid of." I said, holding my hand out to her. "Two half demons take the on the world, that's something I think you would like." I said with a smirk as she relaxed.

"You're a wild card." She said, with me smirking at her. "So, what, you want me to be some kind of evil demon that's going to-"

"No, be a hero!" I interrupted, with her eyes widening at that. "Not all demons are bad, look at me." I said as I pointed at my self, more like presented my self. "I'm a devil hunter, but if I meet a devil, or demon, that isn't all blood thirsty, I leave it be, but I've only met one other like that, grew up with her." I said, smiling as I was referring to Lucy.

"Right, and you want me to join you on this so called hero devil hunting crusade?" She asked, with me nodding. "No thanks." She said, walking away.

"Well, at least I tried." I said, turning and walking away. "Then again, I did notice something about my clients house." I said, gaining her attention. "A seal, just above the door, the same seal that's on your book." I said, pointing at it as her eyes widened. "Something tells me that if I kill you, some serious shit will go down." I said, with her looking away. "And this Trigon is the mastermind behind it all." I said, with her gritting her teeth.

"Perceptive, and yes." She said, looking at me. "Which is why I don't need anyone around me." She said as she started walking away.

"Knowing demons, they will attack the client, but she's not just any demon." I said as I started walking away.

 **Later, clients place**

Walking through the door, I saw a giant seal made on the ground. "I was right, this is a way to summon a stronger demon." I said as I walked into the middle of it, looking down the hallway, seeing a butler walking towards me with a head in his hands. "Its always the butler." I said as he tossed the head at me, with it hitting the ground, reviling the client.

"Did you kill the demon?" He asked, with me smirking at him.

"Job description said get rid of her, not kill her, she's already on the run." I said, with him gritting his teeth.

"Dame bastered, you ruined my plans to revive Lord Trigon!" He yelled, getting consumed by fire, reviling the true him, which was a red cape, bone like armor and a strange symbol on his chest. "Now you will die at the hands of Brother Blood!?" He said, laughing.

"You have a brother named Blood?" I asked cutting him off.

"No, I'm Brother Blood!" He yelled, with me scratching my head.

"Then why Brother Blood?" I asked, no getting it. "Hell, turn it around and you got Blood Brother, which we are not." I said, pointing between the two of us.

"Your just as annoying as Dante." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"What do you know of-"

"Azarath Metreon Zenthos!?" We all heard a yell, with the wall crashing through and hitting Brother Blood into the next room. After a few seconds, the half demon from earlier floated through said wall and landed on the ground. "Blood, should of known you were behind this." She said, looking over to me. "And you, what are you doing here?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just doing my job as the friendly neighborhood devil hunter." I said, giving her a two finger salute.

"The blood of Sparda, and the blood of Trigon." Brother Blood said, with us looking at the hole in the wall. Red chains shot out of the hole and wrapped around both of us, with the chains turning to get to me. He walked out and looked at both of us. "With both of your blood mixed for the ritual, Trigon will be stronger than Trix-"

"Lame!" I said, cutting him off as he looked at me with wide eyes. "Do you really think, that the blood of Sparda is something that can make others stronger?" I asked, shacking my head. I was then struck by lightning, shattering the chains and sending a jolt to Brother Blood, sending him flying down the hallway.

The half demon girl broke free, staring at me. "Sparda?" She asked as I now stood in my devil trigger, looking at my hands, which looked just like Dante's but with yellow lightning. "What are you?' She asked as I pulled Rebellion off my back and slashed at three chains that shot at me, breaking them. She then jumped over to me, dodging three chains as they shot at her. Waving her hand, she sent a blast of energy at them, shattering them.

"I already told you what I am." I said, pulling the red pistol out and aiming at Brother Blood, who was covered in a red sphere. "Neat trick, lets see how much damage that shield can take before it breaks." I said, shooting at him, with the bullets being completely red and bigger than the barrel as they were made of pure energy. Each built hit, making a small crack in it, shocking him.

"Trigons blessing, is failing to this demon!" He said as I started charging him. "YOU WILL HELP ME REVIVE TRIGON!?" He yelled as I pointed Rebellion at him as I thrust forward, stabbing right threw the shield, only to stop at the bridge of his nose, with his eyes widening.

"When will you shut up?" I asked as I looked over to the half demon girl. "Yo, demon chick give me a jolt!" I said, with her narrowing her eyes at me.

"Call me "Raven!" She said a she held her hands out to me. "Azarath Metreon Zenthos!" She said, blasting her energy at me, with it hitting my hand and traveling threw my body and hitting my sword, where it then extended and thickened.

"And I'm not Sparda, I'm Dakota!" I said, shoving the sword forward, piercing Blood in the head, killing him, but before I did, he shot off an energy from his shield, heading straight for Raven. Looking at it, I saw it form into a spear and strike her in the chest, where it continued until it smacked dead center into the seal. "Raven!?" I yelled, pulling Rebellion out and running over to her, where I caught her just as she fell backwards.

"Wow...this sucks." She said as she placed a hand on her chest, with me placing my hand over it.

"Sorry, I didn't think this would happen." I said, followed by the wind picking up, with me covering my face and looking at the seal, witch now created a small portal. A hand reached out, where it then pushed it open, making it bigger. "Sorry Raven." I said, laying her down. "But it looks like my job is about to get devilish." I said, smirking at her as I walked up to the portal.

"You cant...Trigon is-"

"Not here yet, which means I still have a chance." I said, looking at the fingers. Running over to them, I stabbed it, with the entire hand letting go, swinging me to the other side of the room at the sudden jolt. Landing on the wall, I jumped off and on top of the hand, where I landed on the middle finger. Taking Rebellion, I stabbed between the finger and fingernail and pried it off, with it shacking me off.

Landing on the ground, I slid back a few feet before stopping next to Raven, who was standing up. "I have to...close the breach!" She said, with me looking at her.

"You close the breach in the shape you are, you will die." I said, with her nodding.

"So be it." She said as she started floating up and her eyes becoming white, where she then started chanting.

Running forward, I saw a horn raise up, with me shooting across the portal, cutting the horn off and it covering the portal. Turning around, I walked over to the horn and jumped on it, where I then looked down at the portal, seeing a red four eyed one horned gigantic monster glaring at me. "Son of Sparda!?" It yelled, with me placing Rebellion on my shoulder and shacking my head at him.

"Sorry, wrong person." I said, confusing him. "I'm not the son of Sparda, I'm the son of Dante, whos the son of Sparda." I said, aiming the red pistol down at him, with his eyes widening.

"Son of a-"

"Hey, I never met my mother so if your calling me a son of a bitch you wouldn't be the first!?" I yelled, shooting him in the eyes, getting a scream from him that shook the entire building. Suddenly, the portal was covered in a black energy, that started closing it. Looking over to raven, I saw her flickering in an out of existence, until she was finally gone with the portal. "Raven." I said, turning away and walking away. "Nice name, wonder how Lucy would of reacted to her?" I thought as I deactivated my devil trigger.


	4. Hell gate, the true

Screams, that's all I could hear as I ran down an alleyway. It got louder after each step, begging for help. I knew what was going on, and it wasn't a good thing I was here either. Seeing a gate in front of me, I could see a man leaning against it, the one screaming as the hell hound hovered over him, getting ready to rip his head off. Pulling Rebellion off my back, I thrusted it at the gate, breaking it and stabbing the hell hound. Giving it a few thrusts, I launched it into the air and started shooting at it until its head was nothing once it hit the ground.

"Who the hell are you!?" The man yelled, mostly in fear.

"Me, well I'm just a hunter." I said as I faced him. As for what I hunt?" I said, turning to the other hell hounds that were on the buildings around us. "Well, this is the bottom of the cake." I said, then pointing at him. "As for you, I would run as they like to kill people like you." I said, with him running away. "Now, time for the party." I said, grabbing a hell hound by the neck as it jumped at me. Snapping its neck, I spun around and smacked another one with the body, actually sending the body's away while I still held onto the head. Tossing the head up, I punched at another one, sending it into the wall. Turning around, I head-butted another one back, where it rolled on the ground. Jumping over another one, I kicked the head back down, where it hit its head. Grabbing the girls, I spun around and opened fire.

Landing on the ground, I had Lucy and Raven pointed in both directions, when suddenly a giant blue hand popped out of the ground, grabbing one of the hell hounds and crushed it. Aiming at the hand, I watched as it flew over me and punch the other hell hound into the ground before vanishing. Looking up at the building behind me, I saw a cloaked figure standing there, flexing her fire like arm.

 **Flashback, Church**

 _"You know, its not everyday that someone from the Church invites a devil into there own home." I said as I approched a women who was in all white, reading a book and had there back to me._

 _"Its not every day that you hear of a devil hunting devils." She shot back, with me shrugging. "Someone opened the gates of hell, and a pack of hell hounds got loose." She said, looking over her shoulder, showing she had glasses. "While the Church is taking care of the gate, we want you to hunt down the devil whos responsible, and kill them." She said, with me shrugging._

 _"Sure, and while I'm at it, I'll even kill the hell hounds." I said, turning my back to her. 'No way in hell this was a devil, as they know how weak the hell hounds are.' I thought as I placed my hands in my pockets as I started walking away. 'This has to be this order.' I thought with a grin. 'Lets see what you're made of.'_

 **Flashback end**

"So, you're the one whos responsible for all of this, from what the Church sais that is." I said, with them staring at me. "Hey, don't be shy, unless the so called order ripped out your-"

They threw there hand out at me, with the hand growing. Punching at it, it went off course and hit the wall. Seeing it return, I started shooting at them, with them running off. Jumping onto the wall, I started jumping from wall to wall, where I then reached the top and rolled to the side as the hand came at me. Taking a few shots, the hand returned and acted like a shield. Rushing forward, I continued to shoot at them. Once I reached them, I thrusted Rebellion at the hand, with it going through, shocking them.

"So, it isn't indestructible." I said, moving the sword in the hand like it wasn't even there. "Just to my demonic bullets." I said, with them jumping away. Spinning Rebellion around, I charged demonic energy into it and threw it at them, with it smacking them before she could land on the next roof, sending them to the ground. Walking over to the edge, I looked down and saw that they were gone. "Well, maybe next time then." I said, turning around and walking away.

 **The next day, Church**

"What are you doing back here?" The women questioned as I walked in through the front doors. "You're suppose to be out there fighting that devil." She said as I walked up to her.

"Well, that's the thing." I said as I stopped two feet from her. "She's not the one responsible, and I believe you already know that, seeing that you're reading a book how to open the gates of hell." I said, with her snapping it closed. "Now, two people would be reading that book." I said as she handed it to me. "The one correcting there mistake, or-"

As soon as I reached out for it, she pulled out a gun and shot at me, with me moving my head to the side just in time. Pulling out Lucy, I blocked her other gun as she tried shooting me again and shot back at her, with her ducking. Pulling Raven out, I shot at her again, with her moving her head to the side and shooting at me again, with me moving to the side. Smacking at her, she blocked it and went to shoot me again, but I went under her arm and them rolled under her kick that also had a gun on it, with it shooting a few rounds at me.

Looking at her now, she had tossed off the white clothes and was now in a black outfit that barley covered anything with a pair of fallen angel wings. She shot at me again, with me smacking her arm away and shooting her again, with it repeating the possess and eventually ending with us holding off the others arm from shooting the other. "The one responsible." She said with a smirk.

She shot at me again, with me smacking her arm away and then shooting her again, with her spinning out of the way then ducking as I fired at her again. Seeing her jump, she kicked at me, with a magic seal opening up and a leg made of light appeared, with me just barley moving out of the way of it. Running at her, I ducked under her kick and then jumped at her, where I used the girls to block a built that would of shot me in the crouch, which I was thankful for blocking. Shooting at her, she spun around me, with me turning to face her just as she shot at me, with my eyes widening as it actually hit.

Not in the way she expected as I caught the bullet in between my teeth, where I spat it out. 'Dame, I'm so glad my teeth didn't break from that light built.' I thought with a glair, where I then started shooting at her constantly. She jumped between all the bullets, shooting her own back at me, with me running to the side to dodge them, before jumping up to get away from the wall.

Seeing her flying up at me, she spun her self like a spear, shooting at me. Spinning around myself, I started shooting at her as well, with all the bullets hitting the other until we kicked the other away. Looking up, I saw her form light spears. "Take this!?" She yelled, tossing them down at me, with me running away the best I could. Seeing that she wasn't coming down, I took out Rebellion and started hitting them right back, with one of them catching her wing as she started flying around. Seeing her on the ground, I fired a few shot at her, with her tossing a few spears at me, where I deflected them and thrusted at her with Rebellion.

"To slow!" I heard, where it felt like I was suddenly hit from everywhere at once, even finding my self in the air at a seconds notice. "Take this!?" I heard her yell, with me looking behind me, seeing a death trap thing. Taking Rebellion as she kicked me, I flew at the trap and slashed at it, breaking it before I could enter it. "Well, that was disappointing, and here I wanted to finish this." She said as she dusted her self off.

"Really, is that all you got, because I can keep this up all day." I said, rolling my shoulder.

"Well, look whos just became a man, time to take it away!" She said, summoning two light swords, with me smirking. Charging up demonic energy into Rebellion, I slashed at her three times, where she simply stepped aside on all three. "No touching." She said, with me smirking. Closing my eyes, I allowed my demonic energy to flow through my entire body, where it felt like time around me stopped. Opening my eyes, I saw the fallen angel right in front of me, where I then slashed at her, sending her back with a shocked look. "What?!" She questioned as she regained her balance.

"Seeing you do this with your angelic energy, I figured why not try it with demonic energy." I said, running at her. I slashed at her, with her blocking my attack, where I spun Rebellion around and tried to cut her legs off, but she jumped over it, where I then went to cut her down the middle, but her swords blocked it and pushed her back. Kicking up a chair, I started kicking each and everyone of them at her, with her cutting them down. Kicking one more at her, I jumped on it and basically launched my self at her, where I then cut her back as she took out the chair. "Whos the slow one now?" I asked as I walked up the small amount of steps.

"You're going to be punished for that, you dame devil." She said as her swords became a whip. "Time to die." Running at her, she started swinging it at me, where I stepped aside, only to block a sword from her leg. jumping over her whip, I slashed at her, with her using her sword on her leg to block the attack, where she then started smacking me with her whip. "If that's not enough, then how about I EAT YOU!?" She said, changing into a giant snake. With me staring up at it then shacking my head as it came down on me.

"It was dark, but the breath, wow man I tell you it smelt like shit, pilled on more shit, inside a bigger piece of shit. Stabbing Rebellion up, the snake let out a scream, where I jumped out and slashed down the snakes body, where I then started slashing at it, ending it with me cutting the head off. Turning around, I blocked a kick from the fallen angel with Rebellion, where it sent the both of us into an underground dungeon. Looking around, I noticed that she was missing, where I then took the time to stop it. Spotting her slashing at me, where we both went at it once more with swords. She grabbed me by the collar, where she then started taking off at an incredible speed.

"This is where we part ways!?" She yelled as she got ready to toss me, where I grabbed her wing.

"After you!?" I yelled back, tossing her instead. She went through the window, with me following after her, but that ended up with her stabbing me in the shoulder, with it burning. I twisted around, breaking the sword and cutting her face with it as it stuck out of the back of my shoulder.

Suddenly, there was an explosion under us, with both of us looking down. Jumping back, a stray devil flew through the ground and landed next to the fallen angel, with Xenovia and Indra landing next to me. "Dakota?" They questioned, with me waving at them. "What are you doing here?" She questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Well, that's a long story-"

"Let me guess." Indra said, gaining my attention. "You were hired by the Church, who isn't the Church, to hunt down the one responsible for opening the hell gate who didn't open the gate and the person who did open the gate is actually the one who you work for who wanted to distract you so she could get away with it or kill you so she could get what she wanted?" She questioned, with me scratching my head.

"Maybe, I don't know all of it, I guess so?" I asked, not even sure what she was talking about. "Anyways, would you mind?" I asked, turning my back to Xenovia, showing the sword.

"My god, you're careless." She said, grabbing it and ripping it out, with it healing in mere moments. "That's not fair." She muttered, with me grinning and facing the fallen and stray devil. "So, anything we should know about this fallen?" She asked, getting into a fighting stance, showing Excalibur, the destruction sword.

"Yes, she stops time." I said, with them looking at me. "And yours?" I asked, with them looking back at the others.

"Controls space." Indra said as both stray and fallen snapped there fingers, fixing the ground and adding weapons. "We cant deal with them together, we need to split up.

"I'll take the fallen away from here, you two just kill that bastard." I said, with it sheading its skin, completely turning into a bat looking man, giving off a screech. "Wait." I said, gaining there attention. "Is there a bounty on there heads, because I could use a bit of cash for gas." I said, with them rolling there eyes and charging, with me rolling my eyes with a smirk and charged at them.

Indra grabbed a scythe and tossed it at the fallen, with her sending it back with her swords. The stray flew at me, with me shooting at its wing, knocking it down and then kicking it over to Xenovia, who slashed at it, nearly cutting its back before it flew up. Jumping up, I kicked it, sending it at the fallen, who was flying over to Indra. The fallen flew up and grabbed a scythe of her own, but with six blades, three on one side and three on the other.

Using Rebellion, I blocked her attack, where she then quickly spun around and slashed at me with her other end. Holding my hand out, I caught Indra's scythe, where I then stared slashing back at her with it, going toe to toe with her, blocking each strike. Pinning her scythe on the ground, I smirked at her. "Indra!" I said, with said girl landing on my shoulder.

"Later!" She said, kicking the fallen in the face, knocking her back, followed by her scythe breaking and me handing Indra's hers back. "Thanks." She said as I ran over to Xenovia as she stabbed Excalibur into the ground, then started jumping on the rubble and kicked at the stray, who used his space magic to move a rock in the way, hitting her. Using its distraction, I grabbed its head and tossed it away, crashing it into the fallen as she just got up, only for her to vanish and me getting kicked in the back.

Rolling on the ground, I spotted a powerful weapon. Standing up, I grabbed the weapon and aimed it at them. "Girls, better get ready to run!?" I yelled, with them looking at me and running to the far end, the same place that we came in. I started shooting missiles after missiles at them, with the fallen and the stray turning around and flying out the building.

Seeing as the floor was collapsing, I ran and jumped out, landing on a platform with the girls and our targets. Indra charged at the stray, slashing at it with her scythe, but it grabbed her and took off, with our eyes widening. "Indra!?" Xenovia yelled in shock, with me using Rebellion to deflect bullet's that were shot at her from the fallen.

"Best pay attention kids!" She yelled as she started slashing at us, with us both blocking her attacks. I thrusted my sword at her, with her appearing behind us and kicking Xenovia away and slashing at me, cutting my back.

"THAT DOSE IT!?" I yelled, going full devil mode, shocking her.

"The son of Sparda." She said with wide eyes.

"How many times do I have to say this." I said, getting into a fighting stance. "I'm the son of Dante, whos the son of Sparda!" I yelled, followed by fists of light coming out of portals that formed around me, with me punching each and everyone of them, shocking her as they didn't burn me. Suddenly, a giant formed out of the light, with me looking up at it.

"Sparda or Dante, don't fuck with the light!?" She yelled as it punched down at me, with me catching the fist, shocking her. Xenovia jumped on the arm and ran up, slashing down on it, sending it back. Taking her arm, as she fell, I tossed her forward, where she cut the leg clean off and into the next building. Charging forward, I slashed at the head as it knelt down, severing it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" She yelled as I started running at her. She summoned a katana, where we started attacking the other in full on combat, both of us stopping time to get the best of the other. Grabbing the others arm, we both stabbed the other in the chest, with me losing my devil form. Leaning back, I watched as she fell to her knees, where I then spun around and cut her head off. Falling on my back, the platform finally hit the ground, where I still laid still, giving off a small laugh.

"Dakota!" I heard, with me closing my eyes and acting like I was dead. "Oh no, Dakota!" I heard, with it being closer. After hearing some rubble being moved, I felt my head being lifted up.

I suddenly started laughing, scaring the crap out of Xenovia. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I cant do this, its just to mean!" I said as I rolled off her legs and stood up, with her staring at me with wide eyes. Grabbing the light sword, I pulled it out, with it healing shut. "Fuck, that burns." I said, with her jumping up and punching me.

"Don't scare me like that!?" She yelled, with me rubbing the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to die just yet, I would prefer to go out with a bang bigger than the big bang." I said, with her swatting my hand away. "And about gas money..."

"There is no pay." She said, walking away, with me kicking a stone away.


	5. Home sweet home

Walking into an old school diner, I looked around and spotted an open seat at the bar. Walking over to it, I took a seat, looking at the mab who was behind the bar, cleaning a glass. "My yearly usual." I said, with him nodding and walking away.

This was my favorite diner, ever since I was little. "How have you been?" He asked, placing two bowls of ice cream in front of me. One was a strawberry Sunday with actual strawberry's in it, the other one was a cookies and cream bowl of ice cream, nothing special.

"I've been better, I've just come back to visit her again." I said, with him nodding as I started digging into the cookies and cream. "Again, thanks for this." I said, taking a bite.

He shook his head at me. "You two were my best customers, now its just one of you." He said, making me smile.

"I'll tell her you said that." I said, getting a chuckle from him.

"I missed your remarks." He said, looking off to the side. "While your in town, be nice to the staff, most of them are new here." He said, with me looking at the same place he was looking at, seeing a teenage girl with short hair on skates talking to a boy, who looked like he was flirting with her. "They are nothing like they were back then." He said, with me looking at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, with him looking at me.

"Take you two for example, you two grew up with the other and spent almost every moment together." He said, looking back at the teens behind us. "They just get together and break it off, only to do it all over again." He said, with me nodding.

"Well, we did have our ups and downs, but we always worked through it." I said, with him nodding. "Besides, kids these days, myself included, don't know what love is." I said, with him looking back at me.

"You know what it is, you just lost it." He said, with me finishing the cookies and cream.

"I didn't lose it." I said, standing up and paying for it. "I have some things in town that I need to take care of before I pay her a visit." I said, tugging on my guitar case.

"I'm sure you do, now when are you going to play that thing here?" He asked, making me smile.

"Sorry, this show is for adults only." I said, making my way to the door.

 **Later that night**

Walking down the street, I kept my eyes on my phone. I wasn't alone though, because I was being followed by the kid from the diner. He wasn't causing any trouble, so it was ok by me. Stopping at a new club, that went by the name Sena Issance Dance Bar. I walked in, seeing that the front had dancers in cages. Looking around, I spotted a women whispering to a man, where his eyes went blank.

Walking over to them as she started leading him away, I stopped them before they headed into the back. "Excuse me, Kurumu Kurono?" I asked, shocking the women. "Yasaka sent me to summon you." I said, making her sigh.

"Really, alright then." She said, looking at the guy. "Sorry, but we're going to have to do this some other time." She said, with the guy getting into my face, looking pissed. "Hey, don't start that-"

I kicked him back, knocking him into the wall, knocking him out. "Come on, lets get this over with." I said, leading her into the back. As we walked to the back, I looked at the girls restroom. "In here." I said, opening the door, confusing her. She shrugged and walked in, with me following her.

"Why do you want to do the reverse summon in here?" She asked as I closed the door.

"Taking care of two birds with one stone." I said, walking up to one of the stalls. Kicking the door open, I placed Lucy on the skull of a stray devil. "Not in this city." I said, pulling the trigger twice, killing it, seeing it vanish soon after.

"The hell, what if someone heard that!" Kurumu yelled, pushing me.

"Relax, the music is to loud for anyone to hear anything." I said, making her sigh. "Lets get this over with." I said, handing her a slip of paper, with her taking it. She vanished soon after, with me catching the slip of paper before it hit the ground. walking over to the door, I walked out, seeing the kid run around the corner.

Walking over to him, I made my way back to where I came from, ignoring him as I knew he would check up on the Kurumu. Stopping as I reached the party, I gained the attention of a guard. "Arnt you a little young to be in here?" He asked, making me smile.

"I'm a musician." I said, shrugging my guitar case. "But I did see a kid, younger than me I think, walk into the girls bathroom, real pervert that one." I said, with him rushing off to take care of the kid, making me smile as I made my leave. 'Don't follow me kid, my show is for adults only, and you just paid for it.' I thought as I exited the club.

 **The next day**

"Welcome home." I said, looking at the house that I grew up in. Walking in, spotting Lady sitting at the desk. "You're a sight for sore eyes." I said, making my way over to the desk.

"Is it that time of the year again?" she asked, with me nodding. "I'll send some flowers, now what brings you by?" She asked, getting back to the paperwork.

"Just stopping by to see the Wonderful Women who raised me!" I said, making my way over to the pool table and looking at it. "Still saved our game." I said, looking at her. "Whos move is it?"

"Mine." She said, not bothering to look up. "I have two jobs that need to get taken care of, but the problem with them is that there both needed tonight." She said, gaining my interest. "Would you rather the mafia stray devils, or one of the random teleporting strays?" She asked, with me sitting on the pool table.

"I'll deal with the mafia strays, they sound like fun." I said, with her making a paper air plane and throwing it at me, with me catching it.

"That's all you need to know, follow the instructions and get it done, I get half the pay." She said, with me nodding as I stood up and left. "Take care of your self!"

"Always do!"

 **Later that night, Shad's Bar**

"So, you're itch." I said, sitting down in front of a man who looked like he would own this place, but that wasn't the case.

"So they call me." He said, with me looking at the case on the table. "This is your pay, you get it after-"

"I'll use it tonight, when I'm taking care of the strays." I said, confusing him as I kept my eyes on it.

"Business is as slow as ever." He said, with me closing my eyes.

"Ya ya, whatever, lets just see it." I said, with him opening it, showing me that it was full of twenty dollar bills.

"Now take it easy." He said, with me looking at him as he closed it. "you be carful out there, and let me know when its taken care of." He said, with me nodding and taking the case.

"Like you care." I said, walking out of the bar, knowing that the kid was there, meaning this was going to be annoying to explain, but I would come down that road when I came to it.

 **Few hours later**

'This is the meeting spot.' I thought, looking at the list. 'They were suppose to be here five minutes ago.' I thought with a frown. "I'm killing them all, fuck Mercy." I said, seeing a set of head lights pull up.

Watching as one car turned into sex cars, they all got out and walked in front of the headlights, with me narrowing my eyes at them. "What are you doing here Son of Dante." A familiar voice spoke, with me smirking.

"Who knew that a bastard like you would become a devil, Blood." I said, getting a laugh from him.

"Well, some unlucky devil brought me back, I ate him soon after, and he was gooood!" He said, laughing along with his ten followers.

"So you traded luxury to become a rat." I said, with all of them going quiet. "I'm here to say this, walk away." I said, aiming Raven at them, with him whistling.

"New gun, heard you named it after that bitch-"

He didn't get to finish as I put one in his head, killing him. The others drew there guns and aimed at me. "Show time." I said, where all hell broke lose. They shot first, with me running to the side and shooting back, taking out four of them. Reaching the wall, I ran across it, shooting the bullets that would of hit me as I jumped off. Flipping my self upside down, I completely flattened one of them as I spun around, continually shooting him.

Landing behind another one, I took the brief case and hit him in the head, knocking it off and getting impaled by one of the many guns. The owner of said gun didn't care as he continued to shoot at me, with me running around, shooting the remaining ones, zigzagging between them until I reached said gunner and punched him in the face, caving it in.  
Turning around, I shot at the remaining four, with them grouping up for a better chance. which would be good in a normal fight, but who said anything about being normal. Charging up my demonic presser in Raven, I fired a blast that completely incinerated them, leaving nothing behind. "Poor fools didn't stand a chance." I said, spinning Raven around and then putting her away.

 **Few hours later**

"Cant believe that they shot there own cars, unbelievable." I said, walking back home. "She's going to be hell bent on me being late." I said, but stopped once I heard a growl. 'A soul snatcher, here?' I thought, looking around. "Cant be good for anyone." I said, moving on to investigate what was going on as I heard it again.

After a few blocks, I spotted the kid that has been following me, only he had a crutch and a broken ankle, or sprang, who knows. Anyways, I watched as he jumped into a dumpster, with me walking over to it and at where he came from, seeing the soul snatcher approaching.

"Look at you, hiding in a dumpster." I said, getting a gasp from him as I knew he was peeking. "You've done gone and dragged a soul snatcher into my home town." I said, removing Rebellion from its case, shocking him. "Now I have to clean up some." Rushing forward, I jumped over its slice, with me slamming Rebellion down on it, cutting it in half. "While dangerous, they are no match for me." I said, putting Rebellion back in the case and continuing on my way.

 **The next day**

Walking into the Diner, I made my way to my spot, getting a look from the man behind the counter, where he pulled out the same strawberry Sunday. "How was your visit with her?" He asked, making me smile as I started digging in.

"After cleaning up a bit, it went rather well." I said, looking at the boy as he ran out, with the girl rolling over to us. "So, your boyfriend?" I asked, with her placing her hand on her hip.

"I'm not even sure anymore." She said, with me holding my hand to the seat next to me, with her looking at her boss and getting a nod, with her taking it. "Lately, he's been acting like a stalking psychopath." She said, sighing. "I really think he misunderstood that comment I made the other day." She said, with me looking at the man as he walked away. "All I said was that I wished that he was a little more like you, but he took what I was saying totally out of context, now he sais that I should stay away from you because you're a demon." She said as I took another bite.

"Well, he's got a quarter of things right." I said, closing my eyes with a faint smile.

"And get a load of this, he swears that he saw you kill a demon last night, isn't that crazy!" She said, with us looking out the window, where we watched him run away as he was hiding in an alley. "Its so stupid, I just wanted to be the one to chase him." She said, standing up. "I better get back to work, nice talking to you!" She said, skating away, but I never took my eyes off the boy.

 **Later that night**

Walking into the bar, I spotted Lady drinking, with me walking over to her and sitting across from her. "What are you doing here Kunou, shouldn't you be back in Japan?" I asked, sitting next to her but across from Lady.

"Mama wanted me to spend some time with Lady here so that I could learn more about devils and people." She said, with me smiling and rubbing her head.

"Well, just know, that not all devils are bad." I said, with her nodding.

"Like the one who prevented my kidnaping, or mothers assassination attempt." She said, staring me down.

"Hey, don't drag me down." I said, looking at Lady. "And here's your cut." I said, placing the brief case on the table, with her opening and counting it. "You shouldn't bring kids into a place like this, but you did the same with me, so I don't see any harm in it." I said, with her smiling as she counted.

"If I remember, you're still on the board." She said, nodding her head behind me, with me looking at it, seeing a picture of Lady, Lucy and I. "Its a shame, she was a nice girl." She said, with me looking back at her.

"Ya, nice touch with the flowers." I said, with her nodding.

"Who is she?" Kunou asked, with me looking down at her.

"She was a women that would put your mother to shame in both kindness and wrath." I said, shocking her.

"But mother is super strong!" She said, making me laugh.

"Not that kind or wrath, but I would say that Lucy would put up one hell of a fight, who knows, she could of had some invisible hands that could punch so hard that it could cause a nucellar explosion." I said, shocking her once more. "As I said, who knows." I said, taking Lady's drink and taking a sip. "Apple Juice?" I asked, looking at her funny.

"I'm with a kid, I'm not going to be drinking in front of her." She said, nodding. "Yep, its all here." She said, putting it away. "Oh, someone broke into your room while you were gone, knocked the picture off the wall." She said, with me crushing the glass in my hand, shocking everyone. "Relax, its fine, nothing was damaged." She said, with me standing up. "Wait, where are you going?" She asked, standing up as I started walking away.

"To take care of a robber." I said, narrowing my eyes as I exited the bar.

 **Later**

Exiting the elevator, I watched the boy approach me with a suit case, meaning he was running away. Approaching him, he turned around and ran back into his room, with me walking all the way down the hall just to reach it. He left the door open, and once I walked in, I saw a picture of him and the girl on the floor, with me picking it up, also seeing a soul snatcher bell, with me knowing what was going on now. Looking at him, he jumped out the window, making me smile. rushing forward, I jumped out the window as well, where I saw him get in a car and drive off as soon as I hit the ground.  
"I'm punching him." I said, rushing after him on foot, keeping up with him.

 **Later, abandoned road**

Seeing him stop, I jumped over his car and landed in front, looking at him while I dusted my self off. Holding the bell out, I saw his shocked look as I rang it. After a bit, nothing happened, followed by a portal opening up behind me, then another one, and another one. "Behind you!" He said, with me smirking. Taking Rebellion, I cut one down, leaving two of them. Taking Lucy out, I rushed forward as they did the same, with me jumping over one and shooting it three times in the head. Landing behind the third, I stabbed him in the chest and started swinging him around until he flew off and I shot it in the head, killing it.

"Are you ready?" I asked, holding the bell up once again. "Because the party is just getting started." I said, raising the bell up.

"No, stop!" He said, with me ringing it three times, watching as an even bigger portal opened up, and an even bigger soul snatcher appeared. "What are you doing man, that things huge!" He said, making me smile.

"Alright, bring it on!" I said, where it shot a demonic blast at me, with me jumping to the side to dodge it. It then did a rapid shot, with me jumping away from them as well, keeping my eyes on it. Seeing it going for another shot, I fired one my self, a bullet from Lucy that it, right between the eyes. Rushing forward, I stabbed it in the jaw, closing its mouth and blood pouring everywhere. Placing Rebellion on my knee, I pulled Raven out and pointed both of them up, shooting it in the head over and over again, until the sun rose, making me sigh as his car broke down. "Wait a minute." I said, stopping the boy from sneaking away. "You forgot something." I said, holding up the picture. "If you're going to skip town, you should at least let her know about it." I said, looking at him. "If you don't, she cant chase you, even when she wants to." I said, shocking him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"Why don't you ask her yourself." I said, tossing the picture at him, with him catching it.

"You mean, you came here just to tell me that?" He asked, with me holding up the bell, shocking him again.

"I'm just a demon, a demon who hasn't had his fill of fun yet." I said, tossing it up into the air, only to shoot it with Lucy, destroying it once and for all.

"What are you, I mean who are you!?" He demanded, stopping me from leaving.

"Who knows, try asking god or someone, because I have yet to figure that out." I said, taking my leave.


End file.
